


Three Sentence Ficlet

by samskeyti



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Horatio/Ophelia, spurned by Hamlet they turn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Ficlet

His face felt slapped, he kept his eyes focussed on the furthest point of the room and if he could call this anger, he was too angry to trust himself to speak. He had the long gallery, a turn of stairs, his door to go — too long to hold a breath but he might manage his dignity, he thought.

Only she slid across his path, took his arm and saw, or saw him, stopped him, touched — he'd never be sure of the order of things, now.


End file.
